Picture Perfect
by hollypiper
Summary: It's a Prue fic. Prue falls for a mystery guy


Picture Perfect by hp3  
D: You know the drill  
  
Note: it takes place before all hell breaks loose and after look who's barking, kinda obvious eh? LOL) Cole is back and all with Phoebe thinking he's evil never happened, Piper and Leo are married and there's no Paige but if you guys want I'll put her in, any-hoo.  
  
AN: when you see ~*~ those that's when is sort of a Prue's POV but in third person and when it's just ** when it's Michael's POV in third person also. Also this isn't like a Phoebe and Cole story with Cole being evil, well it is but kinda you won't understand till you start reading it so go ahead and read away.  
  
  
  
He stood in the park leaning on the bark of a tree, looking at families sitting on the grass just enjoying each others company. Children playing and feeding the ducks in the ponds. He looked at all of this in disgust, mortals were such foolish beings, he never understood how they found joy and fun, sitting around doing nothing. And why was he here? He never could answer that question. He couldn't believe he'd stoop so low as in having to pose as a mortal.  
  
Waiting…. the one thing he didn't have patience for, sitting…..or in his case standing around doing nothing. Someone suddenly interrupted his thoughts, he looked up at the person and was surprised to a young woman about 5ft 3' shoulder length jet black hair and a piercing icy blue eyes looking at him with a camera in her hand.  
"Pardon?" he asked not hearing her the first time  
"I asked, if you wouldn't mind me taking a few pictures of you for 415 magazine." She asked him politely, but a smile crept across her face which surprised him even more, "So you take pictures too?"  
"uh?" he had no clue what she was talking about  
"So the camera in your hand isn't yours or isn't for taking pictures?" she smirked at him  
He looked down at his hand now realizing that he did have a camera in his hand, he totally forgot that he was posing as a photographer also……A photographer!! Through out all the things, they had to choose for him to pose as a stupid, passive photographer. He looked up at her……so maybe being a photographer wasn't as bad as he thought.  
A sly smile crept across his face, "Maybe I could show you, let me take a picture of you and you could take one of me!"  
She laughed at him and before he knew it he was laughing along with her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Prue Halliwell stood in the living room going through her camera equipment,   
"Guys! I'm going to the park to take a few pictures!!" she yelled to her sisters.  
As she was walking out to the door, one of her sisters started to yell for her.  
"Prue!!!!! Wait!!!!" Phoebe yelled for her , running down the stairs dragging Cole behind her.  
"What?"  
"Take a few pictures of me and Cole!!" Phoebe asked her, while Cole just gave her a look  
"What!! We haven't taken much pictures of us together and we get a professional to do it for us, for free!!" Phoebe whined  
"Fine, fine, you know I hate taking pictures."  
"Ooh!! Go ahead Prue!!" Phoebe said smiling  
Prue took a few pictures of Phoebe and Cole most of them with only Phoebe smiling, but then she had to go not wanting the position of the sun to change.  
  
Prue walked around the park taking pictures of children feeding the ducks, families sitting on the grass enjoying each other's company and young couples doing the same sitting under the shades of trees. Then she saw a young man leaning against the bark of a tree, who seemed to be deep in thought, she had to admit he was a cutie! An Italian cutie to be exact, her favourite kind, she chuckled at her own silliness.  
Prue walked up to the man asking him if he wouldn't mind her taking a couple of shots of him, but he didn't seem to realize she was there but then he did he looked up at her surprisingly,  
"Pardon?" he asked her with his deep strong voice that Prue couldn't help but notice  
"I asked, if you wouldn't mind me taking a few pictures of you for 415 magazine." She repeated, then she caught a glimpse of the camera in his hand and smiled, "So you take pictures too?"  
"Uh?" she could tell he had no clue what she was talking about so she decided to play a smart-ass.  
"So the camera in your hand isn't yours or isn't for taking pictures?" she smirked at him and was glad to see a smile creep across his face.  
"Maybe, I could show you, let me take a picture of you and you could take one of me!" he told her slyly.  
She knew it was the worst pick-up line she'd ever hear, even worse than Cole's but some how it grew on her, and then she was laughing and he was laughing with her.   
"hi I'm Michael, the one with the horrible pick-up line!" he told her still laughing   
"and I'm Prue the one that fell for the horrible pick-up." She said also laughing  
She couldn't believe she was being so let-lose with a guy she just met, but some how looking at him she could tell she had nothing to worry about or so she hoped  
"So do you take photos as a profession or a hobby?" she asked  
"profession, you?" he asked and she could tell he knew already but just wanted to make conversation which made her smile.  
"same here, where do you work?" she asked "you sure you wouldn't mind me taking pictures of you?"   
"You're a feisty and straight forward person aren't you?" he smirked, slightly ignoring her question but she didn't seem to notice. She could tell he knew it wasn't that she was talking about but went along any way.  
"Very funny you know what I mean!"  
"Well in that case sure once you let me take a couple of you."  
"Umm… I would have to think about that."  
"Well how about you think about it over dinner tonight?"   
"now who's the straight forward one?'  
"I'm proud to be guilty of that one."  
"but you don't even know me."  
"and that's why I want to go to dinner to get to know you."  
"well since you put it that way….. I'll give you my number and see what you'd do with it." She said taking a piece of paper from her handbag and scribbled down her number and address handed it to him,   
"umm… but I don't even know your last name."  
"Halliwell, Prue Halliwell."  
"Stevens, Michael Stevens."  
"Well Ms. Halliwell, I'll give you call."  
"And I'll make sure to answer Mr. Stevens." She said smiling and started to walk away, put turn around to face him, "You still owe me a picture Mr. Stevens!"  
"Don't worry you'll get your picture!" he called back smiling.  
  
Prue walked off she couldn't believe she just met a guy from the park and gave him her number and he was going to call her about a date, she'd never been so let-lose with a guy she just met, she just smiled to her self.  
  
***************  
'I'll give you a call.' 'don't worry you'll get your picture', he couldn't believe he had just done that, he was flirting with a mortal, now he'd really gone too far, asking a mortal to dinner, he was falling for a mortal, how could all this happen? Was it even possible for one of his kind……wait he was the only one of his kind…. To fall for a mortal, who he just met? When he was sent here after the Charmed Ones, their whitelighter and the traitor Belthazor, but instead he was falling for a mortal who he just met he hadn't even known all he knew was her name, number, she liked photography and that she was hot!  
  
TBC? i really need to know 


End file.
